fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Strzeż się snów!
Chris: Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Siódemka szczęśliwców, która zdołała dostać się tak daleko miała okazję obejrzeć występ cyrkowców, którzy przyjechali z daleka. Większość występów wymagała ochotników, a ja wykorzystałem okazję, aby sprawdzić naszych milusińskich. Peter jak zwykle dostał ataku ADHD...znaczy wykazał się odwagą i włożył głowę do paszczy lwa. Nellie była ochotniczką w magicznej sztuczce, ale ją zepsuła. Harold i Cody bawili się w akrobatów...z bolesnymi zakończeniami. Heather została małpią królową, a Brigette jako obiekt żonglerki dostała kręćka. Tylko Elion spokojnie siedziała i nawet nie myślała o tym, aby wyjść na arenę. Dlatego to właśnie ją pożegnaliśmy. Kto tym razem zaliczy stopę i odpadnie? Trzeba się dowiedzieć! Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! (Wstęp) Nellie: Co się stało? Dusisz się? Peter: <.kaszle.> Pomóż mi! <.kaszle.> Harold: AUA! Kiedy wreszcie przestaniecie uprzykrzać mi życie? Peter: A teraz to było przypadkiem......ee..... Brigette: Co to za hałasy......Hej! Gdzie my jesteśmy? Chris: Witajcie przyjaciele. Witam we śnie Chefa. Peter: Aha....Teraz wiemy, czemu tu jest tak pusto. Chef: Zamknij tę swoją niewypaloną gębę czarny! Chris: Radzę nie żartować. On to wszystko słyszy. Heather: Czemu my tu jesteśmy? Chris: Dobre pytanie. To wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Musicie wydostać się z tego koszmaru w jednym kawałku. Na poszczególnych wyspach znajdziecie kilka wskazówek, dotyczących dalszego przemieszczania się. Musicie dostać się do latającego sterowca wolności, który zabierze was z powrotem do normalnego świata....co ja gadam!? Do Artemize! <.śmiech.> Chef: Słabe. Chris: Em.......czas was porozdzielać i sprawdzić, ile w was odwagi i zdolności współpracy, aby dostać się do domu. Heather: Chcesz nas porozdzielać? Najpierw musisz nas zmusić! Chris: Nie muszę. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Heather: I nas porozdzielał.'' ''---'' ''Harold: No jasne, że zostaliśmy rozdzieleni. Chris jest tutaj GM-em, a tacy mają władzę absolutną. W sumie mogło być gorzej.'' ''-------'' Cody: Do tej wyspy jest daleko. Masz jakiś pomysł? Peter: Tylko jeden. Cody: ZA CO? Peter: Nie narzekaj, tylko poszukaj liny! W końcu my mamy wyspę z miastem! No nie? Cody: Tylko nie rób niczego głupiego! Zaraz wracam! Peter: No dobra. Pomyślmy. Jak złapię ten kamyk, a potem tamten i jeszcze zaliczę te schodki, to powinienem być w domu. Peter: Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz?! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Peter: Takiego numeru nie przewidziałem. Muszę zacząć słuchać ludzi, jak mi coś radzą.'' ''-------'' Heather: Jestem...cała...BRUDNA! Heather: Czy ci kompletnie odebrało rozum idiotko? Nellie: <.śmiech.> No chodź! Zawsze chciałam wziąć udział w błotnych zapasach! Heather: Nie ma mowy! Natychmiast idziemy dalej! Tam jest wejście! Nellie: Nie krzycz, bo ci się głos popsuje. Tak właściwie, jak ciebie słucham, to chyba już ci się popsuł. Heather: Czy ja jestem jakąś maszyną, że się psuję? Nellie: Chodź. Przeprogramuję cię. <.pośliniła palec> Dawaj ucho! Nellie: No nie.....O! Heather: Jeżeli choć raz mnie dotkniesz, to cię zepchnę. Jasne? Nallie: Ojej..... Brigette: Rety. Nie wiedziałam, że Chefowi mogą śnić się takie ładne rzeczy. Harold: Jeszcze niewiele wiemy o tym człowieku. Może jest zupełnie inny niż my go widzimy? Brigette: Być może. Przy nas na pewno nie będzie sobą..... Brigette: Błagam. Nie opuszczaj mnie. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Brigette: Wybacz mi Geoff, ale ja boję się zostać sama w lesie. Gdybym zgubiła Harolda, to bym chyba zwariowała ze strachu.'' ''-------'' Harold: Jak znam zrządzenie losu będziemy kręcić się w kółko. Brigette: Co to za ślady? Harold: '''<.przyglądał się śladom.> To przecież......z naszych butów '''Brigette: Kręcimy się w kółko? Harold: To raczej jeszcze jedna sztuczka Chefa. Chodźmy tędy. Peter: Gdzie jest ten Cody? Ręce mi zdrętwiały. Cody: Wskakuj! Cody: Co ty robisz? Peter: Ręce mi zdrętwiały! Utrzymaj mnie! Zaraz dojdę! Peter: Co tak długo szukałeś tej liny? Cody: Nie było łatwo znaleźć tak długiej. Gdzie teraz? Peter: Chyba na zachód. Musimy szukać balona, czy coś takiego. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Peter: No co?'' ''-------'' Heather: Patrzysz, czy nie ma gdzieś sterowca? Nellie: Patrzysz, czy nie ma gdzieś sterowca? Heather: Pierwsza zapytałam! Nellie: Pierwsza zapytałam! Heather: Przestań! Nellie: Przestań! Heather: Zaraz po zębach dostaniesz! Nellie: Zaraz po zębach dostaniesz! Heather: Jestem kompletną idiotką... Nellie: Masz rację. <.śmiech.> Heather: TY.....TY.....TY NIEDOROZWINIĘTA DEBILKO! ZA JAKIE GRZECHY MUSZĘ Z TOBĄ WYTRZYMYWAĆ? CZY TY W OGÓLE MASZ ROZUM? Heather: SŁUSZNIE! NIE CHCĘ CIĘ WIĘCEJ WIDZIEĆ! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Nellie: <.płacze.> To wszystko nie prawda....nie jestem niedorozwinięta.......nie jestem bezrozumna.....to ona nie zna się na żartach.......'' ''-------'' Brigette: Ufff......co za ulga. Harold: Powinniśmy wejść wyżej. Trzymaj się mocno. Brigette: Zobacz! Tam jest sterowiec! Wygramy! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Harold: No dobra. To już było trochę dziwne.'' ''-------'' Harold: Ja pójdę na pierwszy. Jeżeli coś mi się stanie w drodze, ty musisz znaleźć inną drogę. Brigette: Okej. Nellie: No cześć. Jak leci? Was też przyjaciółka skrzyczała? Zdaje mi się, że Heather od samego początku mnie nie lubiła. Z resztą jest głupia i brzydka. Do tego cuchnie jej z japy, jakby nie myła zębów z miesiąc i jadła sam czosnek. Ale wy mnie lubicie, prawda? (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Nellie: Przez ten płacz zapomniałam, że to wymysły tego szaleńca. Na szczęście umiem szybko biegać i takie tam.'' ''-------'' Harold: Dobra Brigette! Dałem radę! Twoja kolej! Brigette: Przepraszam Haroldzie! Harold: Nic nie szkodzi. Ważne, że ty jesteś cała. Brigette: Sterowiec jest już niedaleko. Cody: Szybciej! Sterowiec jest już blisko! Peter: No to na co czekasz? Rusz tyłek! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Cody: Peter zrobił ze mnie jakiś pocisk, czy co? To mnie bolało.'' ''-------'' Brigette: Cody? Kiedy dostałeś się tutaj. Cody: <.obolały> Przed chwilą... Peter: Czwarty......A gdzie Nellie? Nellie: PETER! Nellie: Ty mnie najlepiej rozumiesz. Powiedz, że nie udajesz mojego chłopaka. Peter: Coś ty sobie znowu ubzdurała? Co się stało? Heather: Ostatnia? A niech was. Nellie: TY! Ja ci zaraz wygarnę te wszystkie wyzwiska, jakie posłałaś w moją stronę! Nellie: Puśćcie mnie! Chris: Spokój! Wracamy do Artemize! Brigette: O rany. Ale miałam dziwny sen. Chris: To nie był sen. Witajcie z powrotem w Artemize. Cody: O super. Chris: '''Jak widzę udało się wam wszystkim wydostać ze snu Chefa, więc nagrodę zgarnie para. Wygrali tym razem Harold i Brigette. '''Harold: TAK! Brigette: Udało się nam. Peter: Czemu oni wygrali? To Cody dotarł pierwszy. Chris: A gdzie w tym czasie był jego partner? Nie dobiegliście obaj do sterowca przed Haroldem i Brigette, więc przegraliście. Peter: Super. Chris: A nasi zwycięzcy spędzą dzień w Chriserenium i są nietykalni. Heather: Super. Idę do siebie. Harold: Zanim pójdziemy...co się stało Nellie, że chciałaś pobić Heather? Nellie: To nie jest teraz ważne, ale zapłaci za to, co mi zrobiła. ---- Chris: Dobrze, że wróciliście na ceremonię. Harold: Wypadało. Chris: W każdym razie głosy zostały już policzone. Jedno z was dziś odpadnie, a pozostali będą dalej walczyć o milion dolarów. Nellie: Możemy dostać już nasze soczki? Chris: W porządku. Pierwsze dwie butelki dostają Harold i Brigette...........................Cody..................i Peter. Heather: Zostawiacie tego dresa? Przecież on was rozgromi. Peter: Już wystarczająco wypowiedziałaś się! Heather: I... Peter: Japa w kasze! Chris: Ostatnia butelka wędruje do............................................................................Heather......czy Nellie? Nellie: WTF? Nie strasz! Chris: Dobra. Masz dziewczyno. Nellie: JUHU! Chris: Żegnaj Heather! Hearther: '''GRRRRRRRRRRRRR........! '''Peter: Diva rage. Uciekaj pokemonie. Heather: Idiota! Brigette: Zostało nas tylko pięcioro. Finał coraz bliżej. Jak się czujecie? Ja nabieram pewności. Nellie: Mam nadzieję, że wygram! Peter: '''Ja nie cieszę się na zapas, ale i tak daleko zaszedłem. '''Cody: Dam z siebie wszystko! Harold: A ja jeszcze więcej! Chris: Na razie idźcie wypocząć, bo sił wam zabraknie na kolejne zadanie. Wy natomiast czekajcie na kolejne odcinki przygód w Artemize i dowiedzcie się, kto odpadnie następny i jak będzie wyglądał finał! Kto się zmierzy z kim? Kto wygra? Kto zdobędzie milion dolarów! Zobaczcie to na własne oczy, oglądając Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki